


What We Will Become

by crediniaeth



Series: Golden Path, Golden Light [2]
Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks at her like she is the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Will Become

**Author's Note:**

> Sequal to [The Way We Are Together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/57285).

He looks at her like she is the universe. Everything he sees, both past and present, is before him holding his hand. Here, in their parents’ bedchamber, all that matters is Ghanima.

Leto has seen these moments before. He knows how his sister feels. He knows why her heart is racing, and knows why it will continue to beat at that frantic pace - because he will continue to make it so.

He takes her hand, lifts it to his mouth, and kisses her palm. He smiles as she takes in a sharp breath, his sister uncommonly surprised by the gesture. He continues by kissing the inside of her wrist and placing her arm around his waist, bringing the two of them closer.

She looks into his eyes. “I was afraid for you, Leto. After we were separated, I was afraid I’d lost you to the rebels.”

He smiles back at her. “I told you not to fear, Ghanima. I knew what would happen in that chamber. I knew that neither of us would come to harm.” He takes her cheek in his palm, comforted by the fact that she leans into it. “All must play out as it should, according to the Golden Path.”

“I couldn’t help it. I tried, Leto. If it wasn’t for—”

He silences her with a kiss. She responds in kind, wrapping her arm around her brother like he too is the only thing in her universe.

\--

The golden light of Arrakeen is only intensified by the golden panes of glass in the windows. This one room, out of all the rooms in the Imperial Palace, is the one where both he and Ghani feel… safe. The memories that the two of them share regarding this place: the love that was shared between their parents, the childhood games that were played, the path that was sidestepped – this room is the eye of the Atreides’ hurricane, the only safe place in the entire universe.

The only place where the two of them can be completely alone, the only place where the whispers voluntarily fall silent.

\--

He watches her underneath him. He watches himself above her. He feels her run her hands along his own skin. He shares her curiosity regarding the sandtrout that cover his arm like a glove. The strangeness of this second skin does not stop her from grasping the hand that first welcomed the change. It does not stop her from pulling him down by the neck and kissing him in time with his thrusts.

He is grateful that she does not shy away from him, now that he is following the Golden Path. He values the time he has left with her – this small amount of time before Farad’n changes from former enemy to beloved concubine in his sister’s heart, before the sandtrout change his body beyond recognition, before he must give himself completely to the future set out before him.

He loves his sister, and as their shared innocence slowly becomes memory, he will cherish her as he cherishes the retreating sands of Arrakis. He shows her this by touching her where ever he can. He watches as she writhes underneath him. He feels her straining for control and feels it slipping through her grasp like sand. He laughs with childlike delight as she relinquishes control for pleasure, allowing herself to take part in what he’s giving her.

His dear sister. His constant companion. The only one he can confide in.

\--

The light has faded. Two bodies lie intertwined. Their breath mingles together. He caresses her cheek and kisses her. “You are… very important to me, Ghanima.”

She returns the kiss and runs her hand down his chest, following the contours of his ribs not covered in sandtrout before pulling him in closer. “I know, Leto. I… I know.”

“That will never change. For as long as I live, I will protect you.”

She nods.

“The Golden Path is… long. I need you by my side. You, dearest sister, are—”

“I will not leave you. To be apart from you would be like missing a part of myself. We will follow the path. Together. As long as I have breath in my body, Leto. As long as I have breath.”

He smiles, kisses her again, and falls asleep in her arms


End file.
